Beauty of Dawn
by DarkRose Moon
Summary: While Jack is on a mission, Zoey meets the Queen of her imaginary dreamland, who warns her about a evil force. The nightmares are getting worse, and things aren't what they used to be. Jack realizes keeping secrets isn't a good thing... Can Jack settle things right? Sequel 'Black Butterflies!
1. Proloque: Risky Decisions

******Disclaimer:******** Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

******A/N: Welcome back to the sequel of 'Black Butterflies'! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Prologue: Risky decisions.**

_Sunderland, a lost kingdom. _

_W__hat happened here all those years ago was in the past - according to the Court. Many people still talked about it in secret. First, the fire that destroyed Sunderland Woods, all that lived there. The sun disappeared, till this very day. Second, the rain that lasted for six years. Then, the ash-storm; it was a miracle that it stopped a few days ago. The Court ordered people to 'wash' Sunderland clean. It was a impossible task. _

_The Queen ordered the people back into her palace for their own safety. The Queen couldn't longer see the darkness, the problems her kingdom had suffered. So she ordered the Court to go and search for a way to find the King - who was missing since the fire._

_The Darkness that ruled Sunderland now, was dangerous and above all - evil. The Queen couldn't do anything against the Darkness, it all happened so quickly... After the fire and the rain, the Darkness banished the sun - which was never seen again._

_"Majesty?" It was Harvey. The Queen lay on the floor on her back, in the ballroom. She watched the ceiling, which was painted with the most beautiful colours in angels. Every angel had his own colour. The ceiling was full of them. _

_"Yes, Harvey?" She didn't move, she just kept staring at the colour angels. She wondered where the King - her King - could be. __She remembered the countless times they'd danced in this ballroom..._

_"The Court requires your assistance, Majesty." _

_The Queen sighed. "With what? What are they mocking about now?"_

_"They were informed of another attack, Majesty," Harvey spoke, his voice in a serious tone. "Amaqjuaq -"_

_"ANOTHER ATTACK?!" The Queen stood, marched angrily out of the room - followed by a very nervous Harvey - towards the meeting room. The Court looked up in surprise at the Queen's sudden appearance. "You imbeciles! I told you to watch the damn cat!"_

_Silence._

_"I told you to watch Amaqjuaq, for he watches the girl!"_

_One raised his hand, the Queen gave him permission to speak: "Majesty, it happened before, and we're not sure if -"_

_"NOT SURE?!" She yelled at him. "It happened before, yes! And was that part of the plan? NO! The girl did it to defend herself, remember? Not to kill random people on a ship!"_

_"T-The man was holding her captive, Majesty," Harvey spoke up. "He threatened her life..."_

_"What about that other man? The pirate?" Asked one of the Court. "Can he be trusted?"_

_"She trusts him," the Queen explained. "He saved her life, gives her hope - He cares about her; he is a good man."_

_The Queen sighed and sat down on her seat. "Where is she?"_

_"Shipwreck Cove, Majesty," Harvey said. "A safe and well-secured hidden Island. She'll be safe from them."_

_"Safe from them but not from the Darkness," the Queen corrected him. "The nightmares won't go away - they only get stronger. And if Amaqjuaq again attacks people, **they** will notice. __Something needs to be done about that.__"_

_She then stood and went towards the main gate, which was locked so the Darkness couldn't come in. _

_Harvey followed her quickly. "Majesty, where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to visit my daughter, Harvey, haven't seen her for almost ten years."_

_"Majesty please, think about the dangers! the Darkness..."_

_But the Queen was already gone._

* * *

**And that's it! See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 1! ****Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sorrow.**

"Are you alright?"

Zoey was watching the fireplace, looking at the dancing flames; the flames were beautiful and warm, but dangerous. She sat on the couch, her head resting on her knees. Zoey jumped at the voice. She looked up, to meet Mrs Turners' concerned gaze. Was she alright? She couldn't tell, so she shrugs.

She'd dreamed again. She awoke twisted in the bedcovers, startled. Trying to breath normally, eying her new room for any sight of hallucinations or demons. There were none. She took her rabbit and slipped out of bed, noticing she was covered in sweat and her cheeks wet from tears. Holding McTwisp in her arms, she wondered if it really was a dream she just had. Where the creatures worried about her? The burning house? The ash-storm?

And now, she watched the dancing flames, waited for Mrs Turner to come home. Yet here she was, and Zoey was afraid to talk.

Silence had become her friend. She didn't talk much, only if she had to. It was not because she didn't trusted Mrs Turner or Mr Teague, but she didn't feel like being in the middle of things, she liked watching from the side line, as it were.

She drew her sorrows away in her drawings; it didn't matter if it was a landscape, creature or anything else. Once a drawing was finished, she showed it Mrs Turner. Mrs Turner was a nice woman and loved her drawings.

Elizabeth sat next to her on the couch, noticing new drawings on the table. She took them and looked - as everyday - to Zoey's new drawings. The child drew a lot lately. Everyday since Jacks departure new drawings came.

Zoey continued to watch the flames. The flames were dancing circles around each other, on the wood. Everything was different since Jack had left. He had said that he was going on a mission and that he didn't want to get her into trouble. He said it was for the best, and that he would be back soon. But ever since Jack had left... She didn't felt safe anymore. Nightmares returned after the adventure she and Jack had experienced with Havelock.

"Don't be sad, Zoey," Elizabeth said. She noticed the child had been crying. She had always been sensitive, but after Jack had left, she was not just 'sad'. It almost looked like she was depressed - like she was losing hope. The sleep had become a difficulty. But when she slept, it were the nightmares that woke her up again. "He will be back soon."

"And when is 'soon'?" Her voice sounded broken and betrayed, Elizabeth could almost feel the emotion in her voice. "He promised that I was staying with him, that everything was going to be different."

"He will only be gone for another month or two, sweetie."

Silence.

Elizabeth watched the child. She felt sorry for Zoey. Jack truly made her believe she was worth something, that not all people were evil and that people cared about her. Elizabeth had no idea that Jack was capable of these things; taking a young fragile girl under his wing. But Jack was gone, and the child felt betrayed - just like Elizabeth thought she would be. But she also missed Jack, Elizabeth found out.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth picked a drawing from the pile. It was a dragon. He was enormous, black and had red eyes.

"Avalith," Zoey answered, her voice sounded broken. "He's good. No evil creature."

"And who is this?" Elizabeth asked. One of the drawings had caught her eye. It was a gorgeous woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a white dress. She was different from the other creatures. She almost looked like a goddess.

"The Queen." Zoey said, her voice still broken. Elizabeth then noticed the tiara on the woman's head.

"She looks beautiful," Elizabeth said. The Queen looked so calm, and yet so frightened. Maybe because she was as pale as a ghost. Elizabeth was curious. "Can you tell me more about her?"

Silence.

* * *

**And that's it! It's depressing, I know, but I had to do this, you'll see later why... Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bleeding Out

******Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

******A/N: Chapter 2! Chapter is called 'Bleeding Out', song title from Imagine Dragons. Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bleeding Out.**

Jack sneaked through the streets of Port Winston. It was quiet. Good. Just as he wanted to turn around, a poster caught his eye. He walked towards the wall were more wanted-posters hung, and his mouth dropped open. Not only his own, but a wanted poster of the girl he got to know - a girl he cared about, hung on the wall. Jack read the details quickly, not wanting to miss anything of importance. Some of the words were hard to miss, because they were marked; _dangerous, murderess, insane... _

Murderess? Did she killed someone? No, she was too innocent for anything like that. Insane? She wasn't insane. He ripped the poster of the wall out of anger. What they've been through was history. He had told her this after they arrived back in Shipwreck Cove, a month ago. She was a bit stressed after the - what he called - mysterious event, so he told her she had to forget it, that it was in the past. A month already? He hadn't thought about the mysterious event with Havelock back then. _Cat claws... _Jack shrugged.

Something he could not see - what no one could see - had murdered Havelock and his men. He remembered their screams of terror as they sailed away to safety. Zoey could see it, hell, she even told him about the damn cat and he wasn't paying attention. A hallucination was it. Something someone saw and other people couldn't see. A hallucination that touched - Which was impossible, because a hallucination couldn't touch - or murder - people... Right?

He walked further through the docks, hoping to find anything that could help him with his search.

"... she's long gone. Dead or alive, doesn't matter, she's gone and won't come back. Ever." Jack looked at the two Redcoats who stood - with their backs to him - to another wanted-poster. "I don't understand why we're still looking for her? She escaped - I will never figure out how she did it, she wore a damn straitjacket that night! I tell you, mate, someone helped her. Someone from Rosewood helped her escape."

The man next to him chuckled. "Well, the Governor says we have to find her, she's a danger to us all. She's a crazy one. A witch. Killed two doctors without touching them." He then gulped. "Some said she had help from her imaginary creatures."

"I was on the funeral of one of the doctors. I saw his face, covered in claw marks - from a cat!"

"What's her age now? I heard she was eight when she was brought by Madame Sharon, owner of The Sleeping Sheep."

Jack made his way towards the inn the two Redcoats had spoken of; The Sleeping Sheep. He continued to sneak through some alleys, avoiding the Redcoats the best as he could. He couldn't believe the people spoke of her that way. She would never kill anyone, and if she made her cat do it, it was self-defence. It _had_ to be self-defence.

When he arrived at The Sleeping Sheep, he went straight to the bar, where he found Madame Sharon. She was a woman in mid-forties, with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Need a drink?" she asked him. She had no idea who he was, what he was going to ask her. "Yer not from here, are ye? Never seen yer face before."

Jack was surprised that she didn't recognized him. It didn't matter now; it was going to be a short conversation. He was going to be direct, and she was going to answer his questions.

"I want some information," Jack said. She raised a eye brow as he continued: "Six or seven years ago, there was this girl -"

"I already told the navy what I knew, _sir_," Madame Sharon spat at the pirate. "I brought her to Rosewood for her own good. I tell you something: those dreams the girl had were keeping the costumers away. Talking in her sleep, screaming etc. The kid was a waste of my time anyway."

"And the murders?"

"That's not my concern. I knew something was wrong with the child the minute that strange woman walked into my inn. I don't remember what she looked like, but I remember her eyes: so green the darkness couldn't swallow it - she was wearing a cloak that covered her face, you see, and her eyes... It scared me a bit."


	4. Chapter 3: Life in Shipwreck City

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 3! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life in Shipwreck City.**

She hated crowded places. Too many people at one place made her feel uncomfortable. Of course, Mrs Turner knew this, as did Mr Teague. She liked Shipwreck City, it was a beautiful city made out of ships, boats and dinghies. But she disliked one thing: it was crowded! She and Mrs Turner would go shopping twice a week for food and other supplies, but oh - the people! They were everywhere! Of course, Shipwreck Cove was home to pirates who obeyed to the Pirate Codex. Many came to visit their families, others for business and others just to get drunk.

Mrs Turner was the Pirate King, and had a job to do. The pirates that came for business - weapons to defeat the Navy, hide from the Navy, extra supplies or rum - mostly came for Teague, he was the Keeper, and he had the Pirate Codex. Elizabeth had other things on her mind, like taking care of her son. Zoey adored Liam, she even felt like a big sister sometimes.

Mrs Turner, herself and Liam sat in one of the local taverns outside for lunch. Zoey bit her lip, trying to control herself. She had the urge to run away, more like hiding in a hole - away from the people. Away from the stares, glances...

"You're sure you feel alright?" Elizabeth asked, her voice worried. "You look a bit... off."

Yes, it was true. She felt 'off'. She felt she might throw up if she didn't get out of here quickly. But she forced herself to relax. What Mrs Turner didn't know, was that the nightmares only got worse since Jack had left. She didn't know what she saw in her nightmares, what she must do to 'survive' a nightmare. The feeling of being safe was gone. Zoey just hoped Jack was coming back soon.

Elizabeth said at least two more months... She already had one! One month of Jack's absence made her wonder if he really was on a mission, that he hadn't dumped her here like trash... She wondered what he was doing, where he was...

"I'm okay," Zoey answered her. It was a lie, and she knew it. She decided to focus on her lunch. Zoey didn't eat much lately - well, she barely ate anything. Why? She just wasn't hungry. It made her feel sick, all that food. She hadn't take a single bite yet - and of course Elizabeth noticed this.

"You're not hungry?" Elizabeth asked. Zoey shook her head and shoved the plate away from her. For a second she wanted to give in, tell Mrs Turner everything that was on her mind and cry. _No! Don't cry now!_ "Do you want to go -"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a new voice said.

"What are you doing here, Barbossa?" Elizabeth said. It wasn't a question. She never liked Barbossa, and now, as he stood in front of their table, she had the urge to slap him. She quickly - without Barbossa noticing - looked at Zoey. Did Jack tell her about the mutiny?

"Business with Teague," Barbossa replied. "What is your business here?"

"I live here now," Elizabeth answered him. "And..."

Zoey tried not to listen to the conversation. She didn't like the man at all. Did he knew Jack? If he did... Zoey shuddered. She couldn't imagine Jack was friends with this... man. Well, he was a pirate, and there were many different kinds of pirates - Elizabeth had explained this a few days ago - like the difference between Jack and Blackbeard. Some on treasure hunt, others pillaging ships.

When she looked again, 'Barbossa' was gone and Elizabeth gave Liam the last bit of his food. Once she was done, Elizabeth noticed the uneasy look Zoey gave her - a look she'd seen before when Zoey felt uncomfortable.

"I have some work to do with Teague," she said. "Why don't you go visit Denise with Liam?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 4! Thanks for reviews! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Double Trouble.**

Okay... 3... 2... 1... Go! Quickly, Jack climbed through the open window and hid behind a closet. Was he alone? He doubted it. He was in... the kitchen? It was clean. Very clean. And white. Jack shuddered. He didn't like it here one bit. He needed to find the documents and leave this place. He did this for himself and for her. So he could understand what really was going on.

He quickly sneaked through the kitchen, avoiding the other rooms and sneaked upstairs. Offices were always upstairs. And where the offices were, were the documents. And jewellery, trinkets... anything valuable.

Suddenly he heard voices, so he quickly hid in one of the rooms.

* * *

Denise was a nice woman with a kind heart, who was always happy when Zoey came to visit with Liam. According to Zoey, she was one of the most happiest women in Shipwreck Cove. She always wore colourful dresses, always - or whenever Zoey was near her - had a big smile on her face and her house was warm and cosy. However, Zoey wondered how she met Jack, since she heard her yell at him when she was here for the first time. Of course, _they_ didn't know that.

As they sat in her living room - colourful by the pillows and paintings - Zoey listened to Denise' endless chatter about everything.

"How do you know Jack?" Zoey asked her.

It was silent for a few seconds. Zoey thought she saw Denise's smile falter a bit - just a bit! - but then she recovered herself and said: "Oh, met him here, why asking?"

Is she speaking the truth or was she lying? Zoey couldn't tell. She felt a bit off. She was glad to be inside - no crowded places! - but she still felt a bit woozy. Trying to ignore her 'wizzle-wazzle-wooziness' - Jack came up with it as a new term for dizziness, which made her laugh - she quickly answered: "Just wondering." _Since I heard you yelling at him -_

"You feel alright, sweetie?" Why was everyone asking her that? Was it _that_ obvious? Again Zoey had the urge to tell everything - whenever it be Elizabeth or Denise, both women were trustworthy enough. But if she did, they would tell Jack, and she had to tell it (again) to Jack. Denise moved from the chair and moved to sit next to Zoey, an arm around her shoulders. Zoey already felt the tears coming - _NO! No crying!_

"I'm fine -"

"Oh please, child," she interrupted. "Lying only makes it worse. It's Jack, isn't it? You miss Jack?"

She nodded. That was partly true. Yes, she missed Jack. For not being around, that is. She just missed the extra feeling of safety - which she had when she was around him. The feeling of being comfortable. It was gone.

"Is there more?"

Zoey bit her lip. _Tell her, out with it! _"I just..." Zoey stopped talking. She couldn't find the words. Why was it so incredible difficult? The feeling of nausea came again.

"You know what?" she then said. "You go to the bathroom and have a nice, warm bath. Then, I'll give you my specialty: a warm cup of chocolate. Then we'll talk."

Said was done. Denise prepared a bath for Zoey. "Just take your time, sweetie."

The bath was great. Zoey finally had a moment for herself, a moment to relax and to forget her problems for a while. Once she stepped out of the bathtub and was wrapped in a big towel, she looked in the mirror, she first just stared. She stared in the mirror, her eyes widened. Then, she sank to the ground on her knees, and screamed.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Distant Memories

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Thanks for reviews! :D Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Distant Memories.**

Elizabeth arrived twenty minutes later at Denise's home, seeing a trembling, half unconscious Zoey and Denise who was leading her towards the couch, mumbling words of comfort. She watched at Denise tuck her in with a warm blanket, while Denise explained - while half mumbling words of comfort to Zoey - the situation to Elizabeth. She then demanded that Teague had to come immediately for further instructions.

Zoey lay on the couch on her side, facing the fireplace, watching the flames once again dancing in circles on and around the wood. Why were they dancing? Were they celebrating something? And so yes, then what were the flames celebrating? She liked the way they danced...

She felt... off. Numb was more the word. Since she saw the Queen in the mirror, the Queen of Sunderland, she felt numb. She couldn't think - she couldn't do anything but stare at the Queen - who looked at her worriedly - before she realized the Queen wasn't a hallucinating and screamed for help. Within seconds Denise was by her, asking what was wrong. She just shook her head and tried not to listen. After ten minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Denise finally succeeded to convinced her that everything was okay, that no one besides them was in the bathroom, and helped her in her clothes and taking her downstairs. That was when Mrs Turner walked in. Zoey was put on the couch with a warm blanket around her.

She half listened to the women who were talking in whispers, something about mister Teague... and Jack...

_"Sweetheart, don't think about it like that,"_ Jack's voice said in her mind, _"It's only for a couple of months."_

Zoey asked him why he had to go - for the hundredth time. He said the same as the hundredth times before: _"Teague needs those documents, luv, and he gave me the order to get them. I can't disobey an order from Teague, luv, 'cause he's the big boss - and I don't want to make him angry, savvy?" _

She had asked him how long he would be gone. He promised her that he would be back within three months or sooner. Why did he do that? Because he hated to see her cry. _"Nonononononono, sweetheart don't cry! You know - please stop crying, luv! - I don't like it to see you so sad!" _

While she was crying in his strong and protective embrace, she had slammed a few times with her fists against his chest to show him yet again how much she hated sudden changes of events. She was acting like a small child and she knew it, but she didn't wanted him to go away. She wanted to scream at him, demanding he had to stay here. He had promised her that she was staying with him! He was silent before replying:  
_"I know I promised, luv, I know... I'm **not** leaving forever, sweetheart, why do you think about such impossible things? I __- please don't cry! - __I am doing this for the both of us."_

And she tried to convince him to stay - she even threatened to destroy all the rum he possessed - but it always ended up the same way: him holding her while she was crying, him making all these promises to be back earlier...

_"I promise I'll be back within three months, luv, how does that sound?" _

Zoey agreed. Jack seemed relieved and added, with a smirk on his face: _"And maybe I'll buy you a present when I'm done, eh?"_

The next morning he was gone.

* * *

Jack finally managed to get the documents. It was a long search, since there were so many rooms. He almost ran into one of the doctors, some cleaners, a nurse... Once he was outside again he was almost spotted by the Redcoats, but he had them! He'd made his way back towards the docks, but stopped in front of a shop. Inside, he spotted a perfect gift for Zoey. She'd love it, he was sure of that. Well, he was in a good mood, and the good luck was with him this evening.

Once he boarded his - borrowed! - ship, were his crew was waiting, he ordered to set sail. His crew had made it to Tortuga as Jack had thought, and were picked up by Teague. Gibbs came to Jack and noticed the bag. "Got what you needed, Captain?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "Now, full canvas to Shipwreck Cove."

Hopefully those documents were worth the trip.

* * *

"Sweetie..." She looked at the Queen, who sat on the ground in front of her. Her dress was enormous and spread around her and half of the fabric lay on the floor. The Queen looked exactly as Zoey had drew her. She was a gorgeous woman; with her long brown hair, beautiful skin and blue eyes she almost looked like a goddess. Even the tiara on her head was exactly as she'd imagined it. "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to scare you..."

Zoey could only stare at the Queen - who looked awfully familiar, as she had seen her before, and not in her dreams. What was she doing here? The Queen noticed Zoey's confusion, and took her hand and caressed it.

"Ssh, forget the troubles and sleep now. I will watch over you." The Queen said with a calm voice. "Always."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 6! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remembrance.**

The journey to Shipwreck Cove was a trip of five days.

Jack entered the Cove. He felt a bit... concerned. He and Zoey had a few discussions about his leaving. She didn't like it at all, and he knew it. The evening before his leaving, he'd held her tight in a embrace while she was crying, demanding he had to stay, hitting him in his chest a few times... She was angry. She even threatened to destroy his rum! He hated it to leave her like that. But now he was back - within the three months promise! - and she would... How was she going to react?

_How was she going to react?_ Was she going to be happy? Angry? He didn't expected her to slap him. Well, she had a reason to be angry. She hated it that he was leaving. He remembered as she asked him why he had to leave, why no one else could do the job, when he would return... _If_ he would return. She also said that he had broken the promise that she was staying with him, that _the cat_ was right...

Something had to be done about her nightmares and hallucinations. It didn't matter if she said that they were good - like the cat - hallucinations were bad. She saw thing that weren't real... He just had to make that clear to her in some way.

Jack knocked on the door of Elizabeth's house. No answer. They weren't home? Jack then made his way to Denise's house, since he knew this was the only place Zoey would go, besides to his father.

He knocked and the door opened, revealing Denise. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Jack was quicker.

"Where is she?"

"She took a walk outside," Denise said. "I expect her to be back any minute."

"A walk? On her own?"

"Yes," Denise replied. "Something the matter with that?"

* * *

There she was. But what was she doing? Why was she dancing? She seemed so lost in her own world. For a few minutes he just stood there in the grass, watching her dancing in circles around the trees in her simple light pink cotton dress. Shipwreck Cove had this little spot were trees and flowers grew, people called it the Garden of the Cove, since it was on the edge of a cliff. He'd searched for a while, before finding her dancing on the Garden. He could've expected finding her here, since this was one of the calm and peaceful places of the Cove.

He wanted to approach her, letting her know he finally was back, but decided to wait until she was done dancing. This was her private moment. Once she was done dancing, she plopped down on the grass.

Jack sighed. Now or never. He approached her slowly, and as he was making his way over to her, he yet again noticed how skinny she looked. What had happened in those two months of his absence? He decided to just go for it...

"Hello luv."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 7! Much Love, Miss Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunion.**

The past few days the Queen was with her, saying she had to rest, that everything would be fine. Zoey found it hard to believe the Queen. If anyone looked tired and needed rest, it was her. She looked extremely tired, the bags under her eyes were dark, and it looked like she had been crying a lot. But Zoey dared not to argue with the woman, so she did as she was told. It was indeed quite a shock to see a ghost/goddess hallucination in the mirror. In fact, Zoey was frightened.

It also was shocking for the others. Miss Denise and Mrs Turner did what they could to make Zoey comfortable, to get her out of the certain 'state' she was in. And Mrs Turner kept replying that they should contact Jack, that if Jack was here something like this wouldn't have happened. Denise told her to shut up and that 'she might hear you!'. She was right. Zoey heard everything.

She felt like she was back in Rosewood again. First all the concern, then the conversations would come, followed by the medication and the experiments... She shivered. _No! You're away from that place. _The punishments if she misbehaved... If she didn't want to talk, or not wanted to take in the medication... Sometimes it was easy: no food. Other times they just locked her up for a day or two.

_Then where do you think Jack is?_ The voice of Amaqjuaq said.

_He's not there, shut up._

And that's why she needed some air.

* * *

She was just done with listening to the Queen. It was dark, scary and above all: horrifying. Sunderland had become a wasteland. Evil creatures took over the land, and all life was vanished. People and animals had fled, afraid of the Darkness that took over Sunderland. She continued to dance, hearing the music coming from the almost dead trees and the whistling from the wind. Why had this happened to Sunderland? This evil force - or whatever it was - had almost destroyed everything.

"Hello luv."

Then, that voice. Just a few seconds after she calmed down by the music, that familiar voice... She couldn't believe it. He was back? Now? For real? She looked at the Queen, who looked anything but happy at the intruder. Her face was blank, no emotion and yet, Zoey had a feeling the Queen was angry. Why? Why was she angry?

Ignoring the Queens anger she continued to dance. He couldn't be back. He broke her promise, that he wouldn't go away, that he wouldn't leave her alone. She still hadn't forgave him for that. It was fake. It _had_ to be fake.

* * *

Wait... Why was she dancing again? Had she not heard him? Jack reached her slowly. It looked like she was away from this world; in her own world. Like she had no clue of his appearance, no clue of her dancing, not even a clue of her own life. But yet again, she seemed so extremely peaceful. If she hadn't heard him the first time, the best thing he could do was just to wait until she was done.

But then, he noticed she got dangerously close of the edge of the cliff. He hurried over to her and just when she slipped and almost fell down, he caught the back of her dress and pulled her back; causing her to slam into his chest and he falling backwards with her. Had he just almost lost her _again_? This thing was getting out of hand. Something had to be done about her nightmares and... whatever she was doing.

Zoey opened her eyes. What? She stared at the edge of the cliff. Wait, what? She wasn't in Sunderland anymore. No dead trees, no river stream of blood. No darkness... Where was the Queen? She felt so peaceful and - Did she almost fell of the cliff? Did...

"Luv?" He was surprised by her sudden sadness, although he knew he could've expected it. What the hell just happened? She sobbed. _Oh Bugger! _Jack tightened his arms around her.

_He was back... He came back..._

"Jack -"

"Easy, luv, easy now, I got you."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


End file.
